1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to optical fiber connectors, and particularly, to an optical fiber connector which can be used as an optical signal emitting terminal and/or an optical signal receiving terminal.
2. Description of Related Art
An optical fiber connector may include a number of slots and a number of transceivers corresponding to the slots respectively. Each transceiver includes a light emitting module and a light receiving module, and the corresponding slot is connected to the light emitting module and the light receiving module through two optical fibers. The transceivers are mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB). The PCB has a first area and a second area separated form the first area. The light emitting modules are arranged on the first area, the light receiving modules are arranged on the second area; therefore, there exists a long distance between the light emitting module and the light receiving module of a same light transceiver. The two optical fibers extending from the same slot need to be severely bent to connect to the light emitting module and the light receiving module, which may damage the optical fibers and influence the transmitting efficiency of the optical fibers.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an optical fiber connector that can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.